


Beauty & The Orc

by thefaultinourfactions



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Beauty - Freeform, Elf, F/M, Human, King - Freeform, LOTR, Orc, Remake, and, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourfactions/pseuds/thefaultinourfactions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya's never seen an Orc before. She'd heard of them, of course, about how hideous and cruel and evil they were. All that she heard, however, did not stop her from tending to a wounded Orc she found in her father's barn, though she didn't know what it was at first. What will happen as she and the orc slowly learn to trust each other?<br/>(Hi guys! Because I am so obsessed with LOTR, I am going to try a fan fic! Please comment, like,fav,  and please leave feedback! And also, it's kind of like a crossover with LOTR and Beauty and the Beast :/ ) WARNING: A fair amount of swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barn Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a crossover with Beauty & The Beast, but not the same plot, just the same concept. So please leave feedback! :)

 Vanya stood over the black hulk that lay unconscious in the new hay of the barn. She pinched her nose and breathed through her mouth because the smell that radiated off of it was nauseating. That was when she noticed the blood. It had stained the hay around the thing's abdomen. She bent down and got a better look at it. It seemed that there was a long slash that still leaked dark blood. She gasped, then choked on the thick stench. She ran out of the barn. 

  
She searched for a bucket and an old rag. "I don't know what that thing is, but it's hurt." And her deceased mother had always told her that the right thing to do when any living being was in need was to help. She filled the bucket with water and some hand-made soap. "It needs a bath to get rid of that odor and prevent the wound from getting infected."   
  
She brought it back along with a knife to cut away the fabric to bare the skin. She entered the barn and set to work. The work was hard and she was very close to vomiting several times because of the blood and the smell. The water was murky with dirt halfway through and she had to change it and wring out the rag.   
  
Finally, she was finished and the creature was clean. She pulled a needle from the pincushion that she always carried around with her and plucked a hair from the tail of the pony that was grazing outside. She could now begin the tedious work of stitching the cut closed. As soon as that was done, she got up and stretched.   
  
The beast hadn't even stirred when she'd poked and pulled at it's belly. She feared for a second that it could be dead, but she saw a faint rising of its chest and was assured.   
  
A cold wind blew and she shivered, rubbing furiously at her arms. A glance at the thing on the floor and she bit her lip. Picking up a tattered blanket, she threw it over the wounded beast to try to keep it warm. Then she scooped up armfuls of hay and tucked them around it to ensure that the cold would not reach it. Satisfied with herself, she left the barn, the puzzle of exactly what she'd found nagging at her mind.   
  
Her father stomped his boots free of snow and took them off at the door. Delicious smells wafted their way from the kitchen and he grinned. "Vanya, is that roast pork I smell?"   
  
She smiled as she brought it out and presented it to her loving father. "Good evening, daddy. How was town?"   
  
"Slushy." He deadpanned. "I did get a good deal on a new plow, though. Only twenty silver pieces." His eyes narrowed as he saw her only picking at her food. "Is something wrong, dear?" He asked a tad suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, nothing." She told him quietly. "A trifle. I accidently burned the bread, is all." She forced a smile. "I wish I were a better cook."   
  
He reached over and patted her hand. "You're good enough for me." She nodded absently as he returned to his food, but her gaze was focused on the window, through which she could make out the dark shape of the barn in the distance.  


	2. Destined

She knotted the shawl tightly under her chin and tipped up her face so that her father could kiss her cheek. "Goodbye, daddy. I won't be gone long, I promise. I just need to return these books and check out a couple more. Then I'll come straight home and fix you supper."   
  
"You spoil me, my beauty. What *would* I do without you?" He asked teasingly. Then he gave her an encouraging push towards the door. "Go along and have a good time getting your books." He winked. "I knew it was a good idea when your mother insisted that I teach you your letters and numbers."   
  
She smiled as she closed the door. Her father was considered slightly eccentric by all the neighbors around. He invented things, marvelous things in her opinion, and he was very well educated. She considered him a genius, but not everyone else thought that way, unfortunately. And he wasn't the only one they thought of as strange. Being the only girl who wasn't royalty and could read, she gathered stares all the time.   
  
The walk to town was slushy, as her father had said the earlier evening, however, she trudged on. She sighed as she passed through a grove of trees, hearing the faint call of the robins and cardinals. A flash of scarlet here, an orange belly there, and a birdsong from the winter birds to brighten the day.   
  
The snow was harder here, it made a bit of a crunch as she put down each boot. The snow that had been caught in the branches of the trees above sometimes sprinkled down on her and landed in her hair. She shook her head free of the white coating and yelped as a bit of it slid down into her cloak.   
  
When she reached town, there weren't many people up and about. Most of them were probably indoors next to a roaring fire and holding a warming cup of spiced beer or wine to their chests. The streets were disgusting, the mud mixing the melty snow and making the worst sort of muck. She had to lift the edge of her dress to clear it and wiped her shoes as she entered the tiny, dusty cottage that served as the town library.   
The old librarian greeted her warmly. "Good morning, Vanya."   
  
"Good morning, I'm here to return the books I borrowed." She handed him the stack with a smile. All of them were in perfect shape.   
  
The librarian hid his knowing smile beneath his beard. He'd just come into this little village in Gondor for some peace and quiet. He'd found this tiny place and it was perfect for him to get some rest while enjoying one of his favorite hobbies; books. Taking out his pipe, he stuffed some Old Toby in the bowl and lit it. His smoke rings were perfectly formed.   
  
This girl had been coming here for the past few months. He'd grown fond of her, she was kind and intelligent, unlike some of the characters in the town. He watched her intently and a feeling grew on his mind. She was destined for something...but what?   
  
She wandered over to the bookcases and ran her fingertips lightly across them. She stopped at one she knew well and, with a smile, pulled it out. Then she picked out two more and went back up to his desk. "I'll borrow these."   
  
He squinted at them and held up the top one. "This one? But you've read it twice!" He said with a chuckle.   
  
She took smiled happily. "But it's my favorite. Haunted castles, daring swordfights..a prince in disguise!"   
  
He handed them back. "If you like it all that much, it's yours."   
  
She gasped. "Oh no, but I couldn't!"   
  
He nodded kindly. "I insist."   
  
She hesitated, then ran up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He grinned as he patted her head. She pulled away after a time, waved goodbye and left his library.   
  
Once outside, she opened the book and started on her way back home. She didn't notice the stares that she was attracting from the few townsfolk that were about. A woman whispered to the man next to her. "Look, there she goes! The girl who can read. Isn't she a right peculiar little thing?"   
  
"Aye." Agreed the man. "A pretty one, though."   
  
The woman waved her dishrag at him and shooed him away. "Hear now, I won't have you talking nonsense. She's very plain. My daughter's more beautiful by far"   
  
"That's not what Suiadan thinks." Said the man with a disgruntled sniff as he left.    
  
Vanya also didn't see the huge, bulky man that stepped purposely into her path. She bumped into him and landed right on her butt in the mud. The books went flying and his boots were blocking her from getting to them. When he stepped back she picked them up and examined them, cleaning the mud from their covers with the edge of her apron. "Hello, Vanya." Purred the man.   
  
She groaned internally. "Hello, Suiadan." She forced a pleasent smile onto her lips. "How are you?"   
  
The man ignored her question and snatched one of the books from her. He held it up by the end cover and wrinkled his nose. "How can you read this? It hasn't any pictures!"   
  
She took the book back. "Some of us use our imaginations." She remarked.   
  
He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulders. "Vanya, it isn't right for a woman to read. The whole town's talking about you."   
  
She snorted. "Let them talk. I'm not concerned about it. They'll forget it once they hear of your latest courageous deed."   
  
He faked an annoyed sigh. "True, the women swoon all over each other when I walk past." He flexed his muscles at a passing maid to make his point..she dropped on the spot. "But not you, Vanya. That's what makes you special." He told her in his most seductive voice.   
  
"Well, thank you very much for the little chat, Suiadan. But I really must get back home to see my father. Goodbye, now!" She hurried off, relieved to be out of the arrogant muscleman's presence. "Good riddence." She mumbled to herself as she left the town behind.   
  
On her walk back home, she started to grow hungry. That was how she remembered the thing in the barn. If it was awake, it would surely be starving by now.


	3. Awake

It was getting dark and the lights shone through the windows at her, a guiding factor as she made her way back up the lane. She reached the barn and bit her lip. What would that thing eat? She ran into the cottage and down into the basement. She thought of it as curious that her father was nowhere in sight, but she shrugged it off. There was a small loaf of brown bread and some dried beef. So she decided that was the best chance and made a little package by tucking it into a cloth napkin. On spur of the moment, she brought a cup of clean water with her in case it was thirsty after eating.  
  
The barn seemed to loom ominously over her, intimidating in the dark only because of its beastly inhabitant. But she pushed open the doors and swallowed her fear. And then she jumped back a little in fright.  
  
The thing was awake, its eyes gleamed in the dimness with a burning fire. It's protruding fangs glistened and it snarled at her. "Get back or I will *kill* you!"  
  
She stammered, but then she realized with relief that the thing wasn't moving towards her. That must have been because it couldn't do so. It was immobile, which made this a safer venture. She smoothed her apron and marched inside. "Hold your tongue or I won't give you the food I brought you!" She said in a falsely confident voice.  
  
It grunted and its eyes narrowed. "Food? I could eat you if I wanted."  
  
She faked a casual smile. "Well, then I guess if you aren't hungry, I'll just leave."   
  
She made it about three steps before it threatened her again. "Take one more step and you die, human woman!" It shouted hoarsely.  
  
She stomped up to it, within a safe distance, of course. "I won't help you anymore if you keep saying you'll kill me. It's considered very rude to try and kill your host, if you weren't aware."  
  
It snorted. "Don't make me laugh. Now give me the damn food you Tark's bitch and be on your way."  
  
"Oh, you rotten thing!" She growled. "I'm regretting bringing you bread and meat and water!"  
  
"What did you expect wench?" It asked off-handedly. Then snapped it's head up. "You said meat?"  
  
She nodded, but turned on her heel and went to leave. It threatened her again, but to no avail. It even tried to get up, but fell down again. She heard the thump and her heart pounded with fear for her terrible guest. "Are you hurt?" She asked without thinking.  
  
It roared at her. "Give me the damn meat before I rip your head off!"  
  
"You can't even reach me, asshole!" She screamed back, then covered her mouth. She didn't mean to swear!  
 

To her surprise, it stopped glaring at her and laughed. It was a terrible rough coughing sound that came in short bursts. "Miss high and mighty swore like an orc!" It bellowed, adding to her embarrassment.  
  
"Stop it." She grumbled, her cheeks pink.  
  
It smirked at her gruesomely. "Give me the meat now." It commanded her."And close the fucking door, woman."  
  
"Fine." She came back inside. "But I'm not going to close the door. I want to keep my eye on you."  
  
It bared its teeth. "You saw that I can't move. Close the fucking door!"  
  
"No." She said obstinately. She brought out the cloth package and scooted the cup of water to within its reach. It snatched up the meat and tore into it and did the same to the bread. She looked away from the disgusting show. Then it gulped down the water and wiped the drops from its face with it's arm.   
  
She cleared her throat and it looked up. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see how that's any of your business." It snapped.  
  
She sighed, this was going nowhere fast. "Well, my name is Vanya. I'll be bringing you food from now until you are healed. Keep yourself hidden in the barn and don't make very loud noises so that you don't alert my father. He doesn't take too kindly to..er.." She kept herself from saying 'monster'. "Strangers." It didn't say anything back so she left quickly, closing the door behind her.  
  
Later, when her father came in, he caught her staring out the window at the barn. He said nothing, but frowned as he tried to figure out what she was thinking about. She was a mystery, that Vanya.


End file.
